We Will Survive
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: The Rutter's and the Lewis's have lived side by side ever since Anubis graduation. They've been through everything together, wedding's,teenage pregnancy's,and more. But, can they survive a zombie acopalyse together? A battle to keep everyone alive and healthy is not the easiest thing to do when the dead are walking around. Read as the two families try and survive in this new world.


**Hi guys! This is a new story that I am writing called We Will Survive! It is a future fanfic with Fabina and Amfie. It is inspired by The Walking Dead Video Game NOT the Tv Show. In the future, the chapter's will not be this short. This is just a preview! I am working on Chapter Two and it is coming together nicely. I'm also working on a future chapter. I don't know what chapter it is yet but it is one that will be around Chapter Ten. My goal for this is at least 20 decent sized chapters! You can contact me on twitter if you want a preview of a chapter or kf you want to know when a chapter will be uploaded. My twitter is- FrobsFanFics so follow me on there for updates. I am on there a lot, ask anyone! *coughs* houseofanubisfan2(twitter- fabinafan) *coughs* ProudKavanatic(Her twitter, she doesn't have a fanfic account) Sorry, I'm coming down with something! Anyway, this story is dedicated to them and the wonderful creators of The Walking is also OOC because I don't think Fabian know's how to use a gun! This will never happen in real life! ****I own nothing but the plot and my O.C's. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Amber's pov**

"Hurry up Alfie, I want to get home!"  
We had just landed in L.A, it was really quiet! The town has been vandalised like someone trying to find something in a messy bedroom. There wasn't the normal crowd of people pushing past each other to get to work or other places. Most windows and doors were broken and wood was stopping any intruders from getting in. The shops were empty, no sign of any workers or customers. The airport was quiet too, no planes were landing or taking off. My private jet was the only plane there! My twelve year old daughter was clinging to my side showing that she was scared too. We walked a bit further until we were closer to mine and Alfie's house. Finally, there was someone there.  
"Excuse me, do you know what happened here?"  
The person didn't respond to my question. In fact, the person didn't even look human. 'It' turned around and started walking towards us. We were finally going to get some help! Alfie,me and Scarlett, started to walk towards the person. That's when we heard a gun-shot and the man fell straight to the ground. We all stood there shocked, the shooter was probably going to kill us.  
"Hey! Welcome back"  
We turned around to see Fabian with a gun. He was the person who had just shot someone! He gestured us to follow him and he walked us into his house. The door was bolted shut with every lock you could ever imagine. The windows were covered up with wood and inside, there was blood everywhere. Nina and her twelve year old daughter were standing holding hands looking relieved that we were inside. Now that meant something! Fabian and Nina's daughter-Ericka- never held hands with either of her parents. I was too shocked to do or say anything so I just let Alfie do the talking.  
"What the hell is going on!? Why did you just shoot someone and why does it look like Eddie's bedroom everywhere!?"  
Nina,Fabian and Ericka didn't say anything. I was now really scared!  
"ANSWER ME!"  
The Rutter's eye's lit up in a worried way. Fabian ran over to the window with his gun and looked out of the window. Ericka stood behind Fabian with another gun in her hand. Nina stood still, watching what her husband and daughter were doing. I was now shaking! What was going on? I walked over to Nina and stood next to her, Scarlett following. Alfie stayed next to Fabian, probably scared he was going to kill us. Nina noticed us and gave us a smile. At least she wasn't going to murder us!  
"It's an zombie acopalyse, scientists were trying to get the pollution level down but this happened instead"  
I just stood still at what Nina had said. Alfie backed away from Fabian, now knowing that he had actually saved our life by killing that thing. A shocked look crepped on Alfie's face.  
"Zombie's are attracted to noise and I shouted,oops!"  
"It's all right Alfie, I shouldn't of shot that gun without the silencer anyway! They would attract to that"  
After saying that, Fabian told us all to get down. Nina and me hid behind the overturned couch. Ericka and Scarlett were behind us and Alfie was again standing behind Fabian. He was trying to help but he didn't know how to use a gun.  
"We are fine, we just have to be as quiet as possible and we need to turn off all lights when night comes"  
We all most of looked relieved that we were not going to get killed tonight. Fabian drew back the curtains and sighed. I can't believe I was saying this but Fabian had to be the man of the house and leader because he was clearly skilled. I wonder how long this will be happening? A month? Six months? A year? Or will it never stop? I asked Nina and she replied saying that they are guessing a year at the least, 3 years at most. At least this wasn't going to happen forever! That's when I remembered that Nina was 7 months pregnant! When the time comes, what will we do? There will be no hospital or doctors to come and help and Nina's screams are sure to attract them things. I would talk to Nina later about it. At this time, Ericka and Scarlett were sitting on the rug talking about the 'walkers' as Ericka put it. Fabian was trying to teach Alfie how to use a gun but was failing because Alfie couldn't actually shoot it because it would attract the zombies. Nina was sitting on a armchair talking to her bump. I walked over to Nina and sat on the rest of the chair.  
"Hey Nina, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, just a bit worried!"  
I could see a few tears fall from Nina's eye before she continued.  
"What if this baby dies Amber? We are staving our self as it it! We have no food and no medicine. What if I die during birth, I've never been this scared since I found out I was pregnant with Ericka at age 16!"  
I nodded my head and let Nina cry. I wiped away her tears and then tried to calm her down.  
"The baby will be fine Nina, don't worry! You and the baby won't die, Ok Nina!"  
"Ok Amber!"  
Ericka and Scarlett noticed this and walked over to us. Scarlett stood next to me and gave Nina a smile. Ericka bent down in front of Nina and put her hands against Nina's belly. Her head went up and she looked like she was concentrating on something. Me and Nina both had confused look's on our face. Scarlett was laughing at what her best friend was doing.  
"The baby's fine Mam!"  
She then stood up and put a shocked look on her face. She looked at her hands and started shaking.  
"How did I do that?"  
Nina pulled Ericka onto her lap and comforted her. She looked at me and I straight away knew that we were thinking the same thing. We knew Ericka was special since the moment she was born. She was born 11/11/11 at the eleventh minute and the eleventh second preciously. That and her being the Chosen One's daughter. Nina looked mortified. She now knew that some of her powers had been given to her daughter 12 years and 9 months ago when she was conceived. Nina whispered into Ericka's ear that she was just imagining stuff so she wouldn't be reminded of the world outside. Ericka nodded her head and went back over to where she was originally, Scarlett following. They were weird!  
Nothing really happened as the day went on. I still tried to put it in my head that the dead were walking around. Fabian kept on trying to teach Alfie to use a gun but Alfie just kept on goofing around so Fabian gave up. Nina and Fabian talked after that, probably about the baby. Scarlett and Ericka just messed around. I thought the day time was scary! Night was just horrible. Because of all of the noise that had happened today, walkers were crowding in the street. We only had one light on, and even that one was on it's lowest setting. We had two mattress so Nina,Fabian and Ericka shared one and me,Alfie and Scarlett scared the other. The upstairs was barricaded off because a window upstairs was broken and walkers could easily get in. Even though it hadn't happened yet, none of us were going to take a chance. I was still trying to get into my head that the dead were currently ruling our world.

**Ok, how what that? Again, this was just a preview and future chapters will be longer! Please review, it helps a lot! Chapter two will be up soon. Until then... Bye! Frobisher Rutter xx**


End file.
